


Никто не знает, как это работает

by Oruga



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 11:10:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15971120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oruga/pseuds/Oruga
Summary: Написано на Secret Santa-2016





	Никто не знает, как это работает

По-настоящему никто не знал, как это работало.

Конечно, у большинства метки появлялись после полового созревания, но у некоторых – в тридцать или в сорок, а то и позже. Встречались случаи, когда человек терял память и вместе с новой личностью получал новую метку. У сумасшедших метки исчезали с приходом душевной болезни. У маньяков-убийц метки вроде бы отсутствовали, хотя недавно в Америке была какая-то шумиха в СМИ насчет маньяка-каннибала с соулмейтом. Ая не вникал, ему было неинтересно.

Ая считал, что у убийц меток быть не должно в принципе.

Но жизнь, как обычно, к Ае не прислушивалась, и поэтому в команде Вайсс двое были с метками, а двое — без.

В отличие от Аи, Кэн всегда носил одежду с коротким рукавом, ни от кого не пряча чистую кожу на внутренней стороне предплечья. Как будто заявлял: что вы об этом думаете — дело ваше, меня не касается. Большинство знакомых, соседей и покупателей ничего плохого и не думали; подумаешь, просто не повезло парню, придется подождать годик-другой.

Метка Оми цвела на светлой коже нежно-розовыми иероглифами. Очень красивая метка: «птица» и «яркость». Сакаки Ока действительно была яркой и самоуверенной, и на руке у нее было имя Оми. Вайсс не обсуждали эту тему, но Ая подозревал: все они надеялись на то, что Оми повезет и он каким-нибудь образом выберется из теперешней жизни в нормальную — с любовью и семьей. Соулмейт не всегда означал романтическую привязанность, но у Оми с Окой явно случилась первая любовь.

Таким же нежно-розовым цветом проступали на коже Оми и записочки от Оки. После встречи соулмейты могли посылать друг другу весточки, написав или нарисовав что-нибудь между меткой и запястьем. Ока писала свои коротенькие послания всюду — в школе, магазине, метро. Насколько мог заметить Ая, в течение дня Оми отвечал односложно или смайликами, но Ёдзи уверял, что вечером в своей комнате Цукиено пишет своей нареченной длинные послания в нескольких частях.

Ёдзи…

С Ёдзи все было сложно.

Вчера у него был свободный день, и он спал до обеда, а потом куда-то исчез на весь вечер и ночь. А сегодня спустился вниз, когда Оми уже убежал в школу, а Кэн и Ая вытащили наружу кадки с пальмами.

— Привет, несчастные рабы коммерции! — провозгласил он, вплывая в помещение магазина с дымящейся кружкой в руке. Ая посмотрел на него тяжелым взглядом, но ничего не сказал. Он ненавидел растворимый рамен. А в такое утро, как сегодня, он и Ёдзи ненавидел тоже.

— Не нарывайся, — посоветовал Кэн. — Кто-то вчера шлялся по клубам, а кто-то впахивал здесь, и теперь второй кто-то не прочь навалять первому.

— Зависть — плохое чувство, Кен-кен. Я, к твоему сведению, не шлялся по клубам, а выполнял заложенную в меня природой и обществом программу по поиску своего соурумэйто! — Ёдзи многозначительно отвел в сторону руку, демонстрируя пурпурные иероглифы чуть ниже локтевого сгиба.

— Которого ты ищешь исключительно по клубам и барам, ага.

— У нареченных должно быть много общего, — наставительно подняв кружку, сообщил Ёдзи. — Вырастешь — узнаешь.

— Фартук надень! Через пять минут открываемся, — рявкнул Ая. Да, сегодня он определенно ненавидел Ёдзи.

Он знал о метках почти все, за исключением того, как они работали. Он прочитал все, что мог найти на японском и на английском, потому что у Аи-тян голубоватые значки катаканы выступили на коже за неделю до пятнадцатилетия, а когда она впала в кому — исчезли.

Он говорил себе, что этот Акира, кем бы он ни был, просто не годился для его сестры. Ей нужен кто-то получше, вот и все. Она выйдет из комы, у нее появится новая метка, она встретит своего нареченного, и все будет хорошо.

Все так и случится. Непременно.

И Ая будет счастлив (насколько это возможно для убийцы).

 

…Прошло три месяца.

Ая-тян не просыпалась.

В команде Вайсс по-прежнему двое были с метками, а двое без.

Только теперь на руке Ёдзи стали появляться записки от его нареченной. Обычно после тяжелых миссий, когда всем было хреново и хотелось найти хоть что-то, за что можно держаться.

— Она чувствует меня, — хвастался Ёдзи. — Она слышит меня, моя Аска. Видите, что она написала? «Когда же ты найдешь меня, любовь моя? Я так устала ждать тебя!»

— Чего ж ты ее не ищешь? – спросил его Кэн после первой записки. — Если она может писать тебе соуруноуто, значит, вы уже встретились. Ты можешь ее найти.

— Ох, Кен-кен, ты просто не представляешь, сколько народу собирается в каждом ночном клубе, где я бывал! Все вместе это тысячи девушек!

— Вы могли бы договориться о свидании, написав друг другу, — заметил Оми.

— Нет! — ответил Ёдзи с эффектным, как в аниме, жестом. — Нас должна свести сама судьба!

Позднее Кэн сказал Ае:

— Я думаю, что Ёдзи на самом деле не хочет сейчас искать эту Аску. Я бы тоже не стал. Не с нашей работой…

Ая промолчал.

А Оми спросил:

— Но ведь Аской звали ту девушку, с которой он вместе работал в детективном агентстве? Ее же убили? Тогда метка должна была исчезнуть, разве нет?

Кэн ответил:

— Так это другая Аска, скорее всего. Мало ли их в Токио!

Ая снова промолчал.

 

…Его терпение лопнуло через следующие три месяца.

Это был самый обычный день в «Конеко», разве что слишком жаркий для мая. Когда была его очередь обедать, Ая поднялся к себе и переоделся в более тонкую футболку, но по-прежнему с рукавами до запястья. Других он не носил.

— Жарко, Аечка? — поддел его Ёдзи. — Надел бы что-то безрукавое. Вон, бери пример с Кен-кена. Он не заморачивается какими-то метками!

Кэн согласно промычал что-то с карандашом в зубах, листая тетрадь заказов — ловил момент, пока магазин пуст и школьницы не трещат над ухом.

Но Ёдзи на этом не остановился.

— Подумаешь, нету метки. Тебе ж без нее лучше, ледяной наш самурай. Никаких слабостей, никаких чувств, только работа! Для тебя – идеально!

Ая поднял голову от букета, который он составлял, и мрачно посмотрел на Ёдзи. Два дня назад у них была очень тяжелая миссия, Ёдзи потом опять пил всю ночь. Но это не извиняло его поведения.

— Ты бы хотел, чтоб и мы все были такими, да, Аечка? Чтоб мы, как машины, ничего не чувствовали и делали что нам прикажут, да?

Кэн выплюнул карандаш, бросил тревожный взгляд на входную дверь и попытался вмешаться:

— Эй, эй, Ёдзи, полегче…

— Да, — сказал Ая резко. И машинально потер противно ноющую левую руку под футболкой.

Ёдзи выдохнул и проговорил тихо:

— Гребаный робот. Поэтому и метки у тебя нет. Ты думаешь, что выше этого, а на самом деле ты просто…

В два шага Ая оказался перед Ёдзи, схватил его за ворот и потащил за собой, бросив Кэну:

— Пять минут.

На удивление, Ёдзи не сопротивлялся, хотя и споткнулся пару раз, пока Айя волочил его до подсобки. Но заткнуться – не заткнулся.

— Что, Ая, правда глаза колет? Не все хотят быть машинами, знаешь ли. Мы люди, нам необходимо, чтоб нас любили! Тебе-то не понять, конечно. А вот моя Аска мне написала вчера…

Ая втиснул его в угол, изо всех сил сопротивляясь желанию врезать гаду.

— Нету у тебя никакой Аски.

Ёдзи вздрогнул и перевел дыхание.

— Завидуешь? Или нет, куда тебе... Знаешь, что она вчера мне написала? «Мой единственный, без тебя этот мир пуст…»

— «Без твоего голоса все вокруг молчит», — договорил Ая с отвращением. Ёдзи уставился на него почти что с ужасом:

— От… откуда ты знаешь?..

— Почему это она всегда пишет лишь тогда, когда тебе хреново и ты остаешься один?

— Ая… — теперь это был настоящий ужас.

— Потому что нет никакой Аски. Ты сам пишешь это себе. Придурок.

И после того, как Ёдзи захлебнулся вдохом, он добавил:

— И у тебя не метка, у тебя татуировка. У тебя вообще — нет — никакой — метки.

Ёдзи ударил его, и Ая с удовольствием дал сдачи. Но вместо того, чтоб продолжить драку, Ёдзи сложился пополам и скользнул на пол. Ая остался стоять в шаге от него. Внутреннюю сторону левого предплечья жгло не переставая. Неудивительно.

Через пару минут (Ае они показались вечностью), Ёдзи повторил свой вопрос хриплым и осипшим голосом:

— Откуда ты знаешь?

Ая вздохнул. Он думал о том, что мог бы уйти из подсобки и оставить Ёдзи приходить в себя в одиночестве. И уклониться от ответа.

Насколько все было бы проще.

Но боль в левой руке нарастала с каждой минутой. И Ёдзи сказал правду — ему было жизненно важно знать, что кому-то где-то он необходим. Ая и Кэн могли обойтись без этого знания, Ёдзи — нет. До такой степени, что готов был притворяться, что у него есть соулмэйт.

Покорившись судьбе, Ая присел на корточки и подтянул левый рукав футболки вверх.

Чуть ниже локтевого сгиба четко, как нарисованные, виднелись пурпурные иероглифы «сверкающий» и «ты». Ё-Дзи.

А ниже бежали закорючки «женственного» почерка, которым Ёдзи писал сам себе послания от несуществующей Аски.

Вид у Ёдзи был до того обалдевший, что Ая без всякой необходимости пояснил:

— Все, что твой соулмэйт пишет на своей левой руке от локтя до запястья, проступает на руке у тебя. Так что я читал все твои трогательные послания самому себе, — он постарался сказать это помягче, без сарказма, и вроде бы ему удалось. Ёдзи потянулся к метке и коснулся ее кончиками подрагивающих пальцев.

— Но ведь…

Ая знал, что он хочет сказать, и пожал плечами.

— Несимметричная метка. Редко, но встречается. Ты мой соулмэйт, но я не твой.

— Но так же… тяжело? — спросил Ёдзи, не сводя глаз с метки. Как будто чудо какое-то увидел, честное слово.

— Я привык.

В дверь застучали, и встревоженный голос Кэна спросил:

— Эй, вы там друг друга уже поубивали или как?

 

…Прошло еще немного времени.

В последнее время Ёдзи, задумавшись, начал частенько почесывать местечко на левом предплечье, там, где у него был шрам от сведенной татуировки.

Никто не знал, как это работало. Но Ая и Оми знали, что означает легкий зуд чуть ниже локтевого сгиба.

Кажется, скоро в команде Вайсс метка будет у троих.


End file.
